


In The Palm Of My Hands

by FireLeo



Series: Club Stage 5 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake AH Crew, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, club, how did this become a series????, rolling with it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is happy with Geoff wanting to keep working with him. Ray is happy that Ryan texted him back. Joel is gonna be gone for a couple weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Palm Of My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened but i have a few more ideas for this series. I'm not gonna question it, just join me for the ride.  
> 

 

                “I’m free anytime.” Ray said leaving the storage closet. He began dancing again, making his way back into the crowd of people. He saw Ryan leave about five minutes later, with the suit case and his mask once again covering his face. Ray danced to the beat of the song, his hips swaying with the beat. He looked up to the balcony where Joel was, seeing him leaning on the railing with his drink in hand.

                They made eye contact as Joel nodded to him; Ray nodded back going back to his dancing. Joel smiled, watching as the song changed and he changed his motions. He began to slowly sway, running his hands over himself bringing them up over his head as he spun around at a sway of his hips. Joel took a sip of his drink walking back over to the couch, sitting back down. One of the guards walked over to him from standing by the door located on the right side of the room.

                “Well, how does it look sir? Do you think we’re in?” The man asked crossing his arms over his chest; bringing a hand up to stroke at his long brown beard.

                “I would say it was a success Adam, Geoff already wants to meet with us again to work up a new deal.” Joel replied taking another sip, setting the glass on the table. Joel ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath.

                “I mean now we have someone on the inside. Ray managed to get his hands on the Vagabond. He did what I asked him to.” Joel replied looking to Adam who had now made his way over to the railing, watching the dancers, slowly locating Ray on the dance floor. He was grinding against some other guy who was starting to get a little handsy.

                “We might have a bigger situation on our hands if that guy keeps it up.” Adam replied motioning Joel to come over. He got off the couch watching what was happening. Joel closed his hands into fists. He nodded to the other guards in the room telling them to go take care of the situation and to tell Ray to come up. The guards nodded back leaving to go take care of things.

                “Thanks Adam, you know how to look after my boys. Enjoy the rest of your night; I can handle the place tonight.” Joel replied going back to his drink. The alcohol used to burn but after almost 15 years in the club business it was barely a tingle anymore. Adam nodded, heading down the stairs, passing Ray as he was on his way up. He made his way over to the couch sitting down next to Joel, resting his head on his shoulder and placing a hand on Joel’s thigh.

                “You having a good time tonight?” Joel asked, placing his arm around Ray.

                “Definitely. I do have a question though. Does Ryan always have that mask and facepaint on? Cause if so that’s gonna take some getting used to.” Ray asked slowly moving his hand up Joel’s thigh.

                “As far as we know he only wears that stuff like ninety-eight percent of the time. I have no idea why though. I do have good news though; Geoff wants to set up another meeting with me. So I’m going to be busy the next couple weeks. You think you can handle him?” Joel asked placing his hand under Ray’s chin, turning his head to face his.

                “Babe, I got this okay. He’s easy. I will miss seeing you around here though.” Ray replied, closing the distance between him and Joel with a lustful kiss. Joel smiled, kissing him back as he ran his hand up to Ray’s hair. His hand caused the beanie to fall off as he got a handful of Ray’s hair, making him moan into the kiss.

                “Someone’s eager for more. I thought you would be worn out.” Joel replied pulling away from the kiss, his hand leaving his hair to rest on his neck. Ray blushed, after the pounding he got yeah he was tired but this was his Joel we’re talking about here. He made progress with the Fake AH Crew so he wanted to help celebrate. Ray ran his hand up Joel’s thigh, slowly palming at Joel’s growing erection.

“I always have time for you babe.” Ray said as he straddled Joel, sucking at his neck beginning to leave little bruises. Joel moaned quietly, allowing Ray to continue. Joel placed his hands on Ray’s hips as he began to rock them forward, grinding against him, earning another moan. Like Ray said, he wanted to help him celebrate so that’s what he was going to do. Joel reached a hand around to squeeze Ray’s ass earning a moan from the younger man.

                Ray began to unbutton Joel’s shirt as he started to kiss down his neck, to his shoulders, leaving small kisses on his chest. His hands making it to Joel’s pants after his shirt, releasing his member. Ray got off of Joel and knelt down on the ground in front of him. He slowly started pumping his cock with the little beads of pre cum that made it down the head. Joel moaned and laid his head against the back of the couch, his eyes slowly shutting as Ray began to pick up his speed.

                As his hand was going he dipped his head down, slowly flicking his tongue over the head. Joel’s right hand made its way back into Ray’s hair. Ray stopped stroking as he slowly took all of him in his mouth. Joel moaned his name as his head began to bob, his tongue licking along the underside of his erection. Joel gripped Ray’s hair tight as he started to thrust into his mouth, the wet heat of Ray’s mouth feeling too good to go slow. Ray didn’t mind, allowing his jaw to go slack as Joel fucked his mouth.

                Joel flung his head back as Ray took him all in. He placed his other hand in Ray’s hair picking up the pace as he pushed himself all the way in with every thrust, Ray humming every time his member hit the back of his throat. Joel began picking up his pace as he sensed he was close to his climax. Ray prepared himself as Joel bottomed out, emptying his load down the back of Ray’s throat, Ray swallowing ever drop. Joel let go of his grip in his hair as Ray pulled off running a hand over his mouth, wiping away the saliva.

                Joel zipped up his pants as he pulled Ray back on top of him, unzipping his pants. Ray moaned as his straining member was released. Joel ran his hand over the pre cum that was dripping down it and began pumping him. His mouth began biting at Ray’s neck leaving him yet even more hickies to cover up later. Ray moaned loud, running his hands over Joel’s body, Joel’s pace began to pick up. Ray’s breathing quickened as Joel started pumping faster, sending Ray over the edge, leaving a string of cum over Joel’s stomach. Joel continued with a few more pumps, letting Ray ride it out, his head resting on Joel’s shoulder.

                “I bet you left a mess in the storage room too.” Joel replied letting Ray lay down on the couch as he slowed his breathing, coming down from the rush. He got up walking over to the bar, taking a towel off the counter, wiping the cum off of his stomach, buttoning his shirt back up. He walked back over to Ray who was laying there with a smile on his face.

                “What?” Joel asked confused. Ray chuckled as he grabbed his hand, pulling him down into a kiss. Joel could taste himself on Ray’s tongue but he didn’t mind, wasn’t the first time, most certainly wasn’t the last.

                “No matter how many guys I sleep with, you are always the one I come home to. Maybe you’re just better than any other man on the planet.” Ray said trying to keep a sincere face without laughing. It was true don’t get him wrong it’s just the situation was funny like that. He was Joel’s hands down but they weren’t necessarily a couple or an item. They were just two people who mutually enjoyed fucking the other. Ray wasn’t one for relationships anyway, always just looking for a good time, living in the moment, I mean yolo right?

                His mind jumped back to Ryan, how the man treated him, how careful he was. Yeah, sure the mask is a little weird but a sense of mystery is alluring. That’s what brought Ray to Joel in the first place. Ray’s thoughts were interrupted by Joel’s phone going off. He reached into his back pocket pulling it out, walking over to the room on the right, shutting the door behind him. Ray was left alone, resting on the couch when his phone vibrated. He had a text message from someone who wasn’t in his contacts. He opened the text, reading it,

                ‘ _I had a great time with you tonight. Any chance we can meet up again soon?_ ’’ Ray smiled to himself as he sent a reply, setting his phone down.

                ‘ _See you same place, same time. <3_’’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not all of the series will be smut, I mean after all there is a story here. Join me as we partake in this journey together.


End file.
